Andrea Boehlke
Andrea Boehlke is a contestant from SS1 and SS2. SS1 Andrea began SS1 on the Galu tribe, where she quickly formed bonds with Brett, Courtney, Stephanie and Kelly. Her tribe lost the first 3 challenges, but she managed to stay alive, voting out friends Stephanie and Kelly to keep the tribe united. Andrea survived a bit longer after two challenge wins before being voted out on day 16 in fear that she would flip to Foa Foa at the merge. Voting History SS2 It seemed as though Andrea would never play again, as she did not return as a favourite in SS2. However a reset in the game brought her back herself along with old tribe mate Courtney as additions to the favourites. The castaways where then split into intermixed tribes, and Andrea was placed on Gota where she rekindled her SS1 alliance with Brett and Courtney. She was more wary this time around as they blindsided her last season. Gota won the first challenge, but lost the second. Andrea went along with the tribe and voted Michelle for being a threat, but her idol sent Candice home. The tribe swap sent Andrea to Bikal along with Courtney, Tyson, Fabio and Troyzan. She joined everyone in voting off Tyson in a unanimous vote. Troyzan played an idol at the next vote, sending her ally Sierra home. Andrea was immediately targeted during the double tribal, but Angie from Gota won the individual immunity, and got to give it to someone from Bikal. Angie choose Andrea, halting her tribes plans. Andrea and her closest ally Courtney voted Russell, as they were on the outs and expected Courtney to go, but the opposing alliance screwed up resulting in one of their own, Fabio leaving. The second tribe swap put Andrea back on her original tribe, Troyzan and Courtney joined her, all 3 being on the same tribe for both swaps. Her and Courtney reunited with Brett, and made an ally in Angie for saving her. Along with Kelly, the 5 voted out Erik, Troyzan and Pete, with Andrea winning an immunity along the way. The 5 favourites then made the merge with fellow returnees Russell and Malcolm, and fans Chelsea Kim and Sugar, who she had never been on a tribe with. The tribe was split 5-5. When Brett won immunity Andrea thought for sure she was the target, as a rumour had been going around the whole game that she had the hidden immunity idol, which she did not. Andrea targeted Sugar, but when Kelly voted Andrea thinking she would be blindsided, the other alliance voted Angie. Andrea was now in a 6-3 minority. When Brett seized immunity again, the target was definitely on her, but thinking the opposing alliance would split the votes incase Brett (who was the real holder of the idol) saved one of us, Andrea voted Courtney. The plan worked and she narrowly dodged elimination in a 4-3-2 vote, at the expense of her ally. Andreas only chance at surviving now was if Brett didn't win immunity, but he did for the 3rd time and Andrea was the only person left to take out. Andrea tried persuading Kim to target someone else, and Brett to use the idol on her, but she was unsuccessful. Kelly persuaded Andrea she was with her, and she voted Russell thinking he would have 3 votes, but the voted was actually tied between her and Kelly. If Andrea had repeated what she did last tribal, she would have survived again. Andrea lost in the 4-2 revote getting Brett's vote to stay, and unknown why she received Malcolm's. She became the 7th jury member and got 8th place, but was satisfied as she massively improved on her first performance. Andrea voted Chelsea to win because she talked to her in the game, but not with Sugar. She also thought Chelsea's speech was better and played a stronger game. Voting History Trivia *Andrea was not originally cast for SS2. But a twist brought her and Courtney back as additions to the Favorites, along with Kim & Fabio, bringing the cast to 24. **She was the lowest ranking female of SS1 asked to return for a future season. *Although Andrea's tribe/s only had immunity twice, she was safe 4 times. **Both times she had immunity she was supposed to be voted out *Andrea only received votes during the merge in SS2. She also received at least one vote every merged tribal council until she was eliminated. *Andrea was casted as a Hero in the original SS4: Heroes VS Villains. She made it to the top 15 before the season was cancelled. *Andrea was considered to compete in SS6 as an all star, but was ultimately not chosen.